


Getting A Bit Touchy

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Other, Sexual Assault, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rad is trying to do a cavity search on a criminal but things escalate too quick and Rad gets stuck in a situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting A Bit Touchy

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Rad stood in a room with a man who they just caught selling glitz outside of his house. The man has slim but was a bit built and was around 30 years old. Rad has been doing training to expand what he can do as a cop and today he was about to give his first cavity search to this man. Rad began to put on the rubber gloves.

“Okay, dickwaffle, stand up and bend over on to the table.” Rad ordered the man. The Man let out a snort laugh.

“I bet you're the type of guy who _LOVES_ a good fingering.” The Man said. Rad suddenly stopped and looked straight in front of him His eyes were widened and he was blushing a dark red across his face. He suddenly broke out of his trance as he felt something grab his ass and someone breathing on his neck.

“Not gonna lie, you have a nice ass yourself.” The Man said in to Rad's ear. Rad was too nervous to move. Then he felt the guy's hand from his ass to his crotch. Rad just stood there, not sure what to do.

“I can tell someone is very excited from this.” The Man said, cupping Rad's bulge in to his hand. Starting to get nervous, he quickly stomped on one of the Man's feet and he let go as he shouted in pain. Rad to the other side of the room, still feeling hard from the criminal feeling up his dick.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” The Man shouted trying to stand up straight.

“GET ON TO THE TABLE! NOW!” Rad shouted, feeling both nervous and angry at the same time. The Man suddenly felt calm.

“So...this is how you want to play? Alright, Officer. I will play along then.” The Man said. Rad's body relaxed and he finished making sure the gloves were on and not falling off. Rad looked over at the guy and felt a bit warm. Seeing this Man bent over the table like that...it turned on Rad. Maybe a bit more than it should, especially for what he is about to do this man. He slowly walked over to the guy and then suddenly stopped as he was right behind him.

“Hey, Officer! Are you going to do it or are you just going to stare at my ass all day?” The Guy said.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up. Seriously, I hope someone gives you a muzzle as gift for Christmas. ” Rad said.  
“I prefer a ball gag, thanks.” The Man said back. Rad blushed but then began to put his hands inside the man's pants and pockets to make sure he had nothing else on him that they did not find on him before arresting him.

“Hey, if you move your hand a bit closer, you might feel a nice surprise for the both of us.” The Guy said, trying to be dirty with him. Rad ignored that and continued searching. There was nothing on him and then Rad pulled down the guy's pants. When they were down to his knees, Rad looked at the criminal's butt for a few seconds.

“....” Rad suddenly snapped out of his trance (again), trying to focus on the task ahead of him. Or more like focus on that ass in front of him. Rad bent down and started to began to start the cavity search.

“This may hurt a little.” Rad said.

“Dude, you basically tried to break my foot. I think I can handle this. Plus, I have shoved bigger things that your finger up my...AH! Yo! Easy there, tiger. I am not that strong, ya know!” The Criminal said. Rad was getting annoyed so he shoved his index finger hard in side the guy's asshole.  
“Oh, shut up for five minutes! Plus...um...ew. I did not need to know that.” Rad said to him and then began searching. The Guy jokingly moaned a couple of times just to try to piss of Rad again. When Rad finished and began to take off his gloves, the Criminal stood up and looked at Rad as he was writing down the examination results in the report. When Rad finished writing, he saw the Man holding his belt in his hands.

“HEY! SIT BACK DOWN! I DID NOT SAY I WAS...wait...what the....HELP!” Rad shouted as the Man got up front he table and suddenly forced Rad back against the wall. The speaker system was broken so no one was able to hear him. The Man held Rad against the wall and pressed his body against Rad's body. Rad could feel the Guy's erection against his own. Rad did not know what to do. He was both scared and turned on at the same time.

“Go ahead and try to fight me. You will not win.” He said to Rad. Rad knew that it was true. This man is too strong for him and he did not have his gun on him. Rad suddenly felt the man kiss him on the lips for a couple seconds before stopping and looking at Rad again.

“Now, it is my turn to play with you.” The Man say to Rad, then grinned. Rad was moved from the wall and back over the table. The Criminal took his belt and tied Rad's hand together then bent him over the table. He grabbed the waist of Rad's pants and tugged it hard until Rad's belt buckle broke. He began to feel tears roll down his cheeks as he felt his stomach being exposed to the Man. As well as feeling helpless. The Man started look at Rad then Rad's ass and smiled.

“You look so vulnerable and like a dirty, little slut right now. I wonder how many men have been inside you.” He said to Rad. Rad, again, did not make a sound or said a word. The Man rubbed and smacked on of Rad's asscheeks hard a couple of time. Rad still did not make a sound but started to tear up. The only good thing out this whole situation is the Man does not have a sexually transmitted disease. Suddenly, Rad felt him spread apart his cheeks and look at his asshole.

“Very nice.” He said.

“Are you even in to guys?!” Rad asked.

“I am in to any one who wants to have a good time.” The Criminal replied. Rad gulped and began to feel his knees weaken. And then with out a warning, Rad felt a finger being shoved hard inside _his_ ass!

“OW OW OW! AH! STOP PLEASE!” Rad cried out.

“Relax, Officer. I am not going to hurt you...much.” He said as he starting moving his finger slowly in and out of Rad's asshole. All of sudden, Rad let out a small moan. The Man stopped.

“Oh? You like this, don't you?” The Man said. Rad could not keep it in any more.

“Yes! Okay, are you happy now to know the truth?! Yes, I like this a lot. I like having your finger inside me. Please do not say any thing to any one about this.” Rad said. The Man did not care. He just kept ramming his finger inside Rad over and over again. Rad could not help but start moaning. By the time, Rad was about to burst, the guy slipped another finger in there and then began to jerk off Rad, too.

“OOOH!” Rad moaned. At this point, Rad forgot that he was suppose to be interrogating this criminal and instead was letting his Man pleasure him. As Rad was about to cum, the door burst open and Dazzle was stood at the door. Chrysalis came in a a second later.

“Rad?!” Chrysalis said. He looked up, crying and feel ashamed of himself. Dazzle pulled the guy off of Rad and held him against the wall as he put hand cuffs on him. Chrysalis got the belt off of Rad's wrist and Rad felt to the ground, crying.

“Rad, what happened?” Chrysalis asked. Rad did not want to talk about it.

“Look, I got the report done.” Rad said. Chrysalis put her hand on Rad's shoulder.

“Rad...” Rad suddenly got up quickly and pulled his pants up quickly.

“I do not want to talk about it.” Rad said, feeling shaken by all of this. He grabbed his belt buckled and ran out of the room.

Later that day, in the break room, Rad sat at the table with a pint of Cookies and Cream ice cream, still dwelling on what happened. Pizzaz walked in to the room.

“Rad?” Pizzaz asked. Rad did not look up.

“Rad, it is okay to talk about it. We are not mad at you.” Pizzaz said. Rad pushed his pint of ice cream aside and laid his head on the desk on top of his arms. Pizzaz walked over to the table and sat down in a chair next to Rad. She leaned down to look at Rad's face or what she could see of his face.

“Hey, I know you really did not want him to do that. He told me that you said you liked that but I feel like you were just saying that out of fear.” Pizzaz said. Rad looked up at her and sighed.

“Actually, it is true. I mean, at that time, I did not want him to do though. ...I am going to get fired aren't I?” Rad asked, feeling scared. Pizzaz held his hand to calm him down.

“Rad, you were forced to do that. You will not lose your job because of it. In fact, he is going to get more charges added to what he already has for what he did to you.” Pizzaz said. Rad felt better.

“Thank you, Pizzaz. I was not wanting to have sex nor wanted to be molested by him either.” Rad explained.

“Rad, I know. Look, I know how you can be but he was the one who did this and wanted it, no you. You were bound and he forced himself on to you. He was sexually assault you, Rad. You did not ask to have sex with him. You will okay. I promise.” Pizzaz assured him. Rad smiled.

“Thanks, Pizzaz. I feel a whole lot better now. ...It is going to take some time to not think about it a whole lot but I will fine.” Rad told her.

“You are welcome. Are you sure you do not need some time off or need to see someone about it?” Pizzaz asked.

“Nah. I will be fine. To be honest, you are the reason I am feeling better. I always have considered you a friend but was afraid to say any thing because of my reputation.” Rad said. Pizzaz smiled.

“Awe, Rad. I know it is hard being a cop and being around Dazzle but you are a great person.” Pizzaz told him. Both of them smiled at each other. Suddenly, Pizzaz had an idea.

“Have you touch your pint of ice cream yet?” Pizzaz asked.

“Not yet. Wanna share it?” Rad asked.

“Well, if you do not mind?” Pizzaz replied. Rad looked at her.

“Bitch, go grab a spoon.” Rad said. Pizzaz and Rad burst out laughing. She knew Rad was joking about calling her a bitch. She grabbed a plastic spoon and two plastic bowls from the container and came back as Rad was opening up the pint. They split it in half and ate ice cream as they talked about stuff. After they finished threw their stuff away, They walked out of the break room, laughing.

“Hey, Rad. I hope this helped a little bit.” Pizzaz said.

“It did. Quite a lot actually. Thank you for being here for me.” Rad said.

“You are welcome, Rad. You can talk to me any time.” Pizzaz said, Suddenly her beeper when off then she looked at Rad.

“Looks like we got work to do.” Pizzaz said.

“I am on it!” Rad said, rushing to go grab his gun. After head put his gun and holster on his belt (after fixing it), he ran to the elevator and headed out to the crime scene with Dazzle and Chrysalis.

 

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
